Talk:Itachi Uchiha
Third databook I was able to find a scan of Itachi's article in the third databook (thanks to whoever uploaded it). If you want to see it, go here. I'll add some of the details. --ShounenSuki 19:15, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Shadow Clone: Haze What is this jutsu? It links to Shadow clone so there is no piont listing it. Jacce 13:29, 29 September 2008 (UTC) It is in the Naruto Ultimate Ninja Series (video game). unown lover? is there any proof that itachi had a lover. :Yes, just read the reference. Naruto manga chapter 401 page 10 o thanks(i dont read magna much) chidori i think itachi knows chidori because sasuke used it infront of him while he had sharngan wouldnt u agree :I would say it's possible, but let me quote Dantman when someone wanted to ad Shadow clone to Sasuke's jutsu list, because he had seen Naruto use it. "That would be an assumption. We don't list general or academy jutsu, and we also don't list jutsu someone could have copied using the Sharingan. We only list non-general jutsu that a character actively uses. General jutsu are only listed when a specifc character uses them a lot, almost as a signature jutsu. ie: Naruto using the Shadow Clone." Thats what he said. Jacce 19:28, 17 October 2008 (UTC) mmmm i think i added shadow clone jutsu to sasukes page or was it lightning blade :Diden't se it now, so everything is as it should be. Jacce 19:34, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I don't think that he can use chidori as he isn't lightning nature... yea i thought that at first but no because sasuke did what kakashi did when he met orochimaru at the chunin exams, he used the chidori without handseals so itachi jsut saw him activate it without handseals so he couldnt copy it. Also, itachi might not have the speed to use chidori sasuke had to copy speed from rock lee to use it. No Itachi is ALOT faster than Sasuke and Lee combined.Glad I can help.Vegerot 20:33, 28 January 2009 (UTC) can sharingan copy an element technique that differs to the users element? Tsujiraoro07 Itachi first Akatsuki (indirecly) mentioned Orochimaru may have been the first Akatsuki to appear but we knew about Itachi long before we knew about Orochimaru. How? Because Sasuke mentions a "certain man he has to kill" which is undoubtly Itachi. He mentions this in the first or second volume. He may have not said "I have to kill Itachi" or "I have to kill a certain Akatsuki member" but still he was talking about Itachi and Itachi is both those things ...Um i think you can only post things that can be discussed. Itachi's rank Is ANBU a rank or position? On some other sites, Itachi's Rank is Chuunin with Jounin level skills. Some said that you can go from chuunin to ANBU, Jounin and ANBU are around the same skill level.... I need to get this stuff of info right because I'm working on a Game project(naruto-abunai.com) :ANBU is a rank. One completely separate from the normal ranks. Someone in the ANBU does not hold a regular rank, although they can sometimes assume one when needed for a mission. --ShounenSuki 00:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ANBU is a position - like Academy Student. -CandyChicklet 22:22, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm gonna go and say ANBU is a Position, just like Hokage is a position. The only Ranks are Genin, Chuunin, Special Jounin and Jounin. SuperN 22:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, both ANBU and Hokage are ranks. They have unique positions in the shinobi organisation and are treated as separate ranks in the databook. Neither the Hokage, nor ANBU members hold 'normal' ranks. --ShounenSuki 22:49, 24 January 2009 (UTC) If ANBU is a rank then is it higher than Jounin or lower? And isn't ranks linear( you have to go trough all other previous ranks to get to get ANBU?) :The databooks list ANBU between jōnin and Hokage. However, it is completely separate from the normal ninja ranks. :Imagine the shinobi troops of Konoha as being split in two parts. The first part is controlled by the Hokage and the councillors. This part comprises all the jōnin, tokubetsu jōnin, chūnin, and genin. The second part is (officially) controlled directly and only by the Hokage. This is the ANBU. :Someone can theoretically become an ANBU without even going to the Academy. The Hokage appoints them whenever they think the person is worthy. So no, a person does not have to go through the other ninja ranks to become an ANBU. --ShounenSuki 19:37, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Itachi's secret lover Did the book that proves Itachi has had a secret lover come out yet :I don't know if it goes as a book, but it was mentioned in chapter 401, page 10. Jacce 05:56, 13 March 2009 (UTC) The power he passed to Naruto I think that power is a technique like for example Tsukiyomi or Susanoo bec. he said it can be used by Naruto when Sasuke attempts to attack Konoha. Tsujiraoro07